Finalmente!
by Ida59
Summary: Quando ogni dovere è compiuto e non rimane null'altro, solo uno è il desiderio…


Finalmente!

**Titolo:** Finalmente!

**Autore/data**: Ida59 - 19 ottobre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** angst, introspettivo, sentimentale, character death

**Personaggi**: Severus, Minerva

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto:** Quando ogni dovere è compiuto e non rimane null'altro, solo uno è il desiderio… 

**Parole/pagine**: 493 - 2.

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il secondo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=45#entry289485315) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Piton è ricoverato al San Mungo", che è risultata al primo posto.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Finalmente!

I Medimaghi del San Mungo si affannavano sul suo corpo ormai da ore, cercando ostinatamente di salvargli la vita: erano perfino riusciti a bloccare l'uscita del sangue dallo squarcio aperto dal morso di Nagini e fargli riprendere conoscenza tra mille sofferenze. Lo avevano colmato di pozione Rimpolpasangue per cercare di contrastare la morte per dissanguamento: era debolissimo e non riusciva neppure a muoversi; parlare, poi, era del tutto impossibile, le corde vocali lacerate e strappate dalle zanne del serpente; il dolore, però, era atroce e gli dilaniava il collo.

_Non voglio vivere, dannazione, perché non volete capirlo?_

Li guardava, del tutto indifferente ai loro sforzi, gli occhi neri dolorosamente spalancati nel nulla, all'inseguimento della luce di quelle verdi iridi che aveva di nuovo perduto.

_Lily!_

Per un illusorio istante era sicuro di averla rivista, poi qualcuno l'aveva brutalmente strappato dal sogno per scaraventato di nuovo nell'incubo tremendo della sua vita.

- Ti prego, Severus, resisti! – lo implorò Minerva stringendogli la mano, - Io… ho bisogno del tuo perdono… io non avevo capito…

Un nuovo scoppio di lacrime la interruppe.

_Povera Minerva, non hai nulla da farti perdonare, non certo da me: nessuno doveva capire, nemmeno tu, che ho ucciso Albus solo… perché gli volevo bene!_

Cercò di stringerle le dita, ma non aveva forze.

_Quanto ho sofferto, Minerva, per l'odio che ogni giorno vedevo nel tuo rigido sguardo, ora colmo solo di lacrime amare, durante l'anno di quella mia orrenda Presidenza!_

- Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort, – esclamò ancora la strega, sempre più a fatica, - anche grazie a te!

Per la prima volta il mago distolse lo sguardo dal nulla del suo verde Paradiso perduto e lo fissò nelle iridi colme di pianto della vecchia insegnante, certo che lei avrebbe saputo cogliere il bagliore che per un attimo aveva animato dal profondo l'oscurità dei suoi occhi.

_Grazie per avermelo detto, Minerva. Ora che so di aver compiuto fino in fondo il mio dovere, ora che so che il ragazzo è salvo e la mia Lily vendicata, sì, ora voglio solo morire e rivedere infine il mio amore. Per sempre._

Minerva fissò commossa quei tenebrosi occhi neri che scintillavano nel volto pallidissimo del mago, quindi carezzò gentile per l'ultima volta le lunghe dita che giacevano immobili ed esangui tra le lenzuola candide.

- Tutti i vostri sforzi sono inutili, - mormorò con voce rotta dal pianto rivolta ai Medimaghi, - Severus non vuole più vivere…

Le dita sottili tremarono appena e l'ombra di un sorriso si disegnò sul volto esangue che in tutte quelle ore non aveva mai mostrato alcuna espressione, illuminando per un fugace istante le tenebre dei suoi occhi.

_Sì, Minerva, ora hai capito, hai compreso bene perché voglio solo morire._

_Finalmente!_

Le labbra si mossero appena, con strenuo sforzo, e ne usci una sola, inaudibile parola, dolorosamente inghiottita dallo squarcio nella gola:

- Grazie…

Lentamente la tenda verde fu tirata e Severus Piton chiuse gli occhi, felice.

_Sto arrivando, Lily._

_Finalmente!_

3


End file.
